On the Shore
by ofsaltandsea
Summary: In which Annabeth Chase and Poseidon have a conversation about choices and quests.


Note: I promised to write this story a long time ago, and it's been sitting in a file gathering dust for nearly as long. This is set during _Son of Neptune_.

* * *

><p><em>"A good head and a good heart are always a formidable combination." <em>

-Nelson_ Mandela_

* * *

><p>Annabeth was standing in the sand on the beach, watching the waves sluggishly recede when she realized she didn't know how she got there, or even how long she had been there. All demigods have vivid dreams, but this one didn't feel right; the color had washed out of the world all around her, turning everything a foggy gray.<p>

Annabeth reached for a knife that wasn't there before something startled her.

"Not my best effort," said a voice beside her. "But I can only manage to keep myself together for a few minutes at a time, lately. Some of us are having a more difficult time than others."

She turned her head, already suspecting whom she would see. The first thing she noticed was the obnoxious Hawaiian shirt, and then familiar sea green eyes. Her mother's rival stood beside her, looking as unassuming as a god can with his hands in his pockets and his gaze on the distant horizon. Annabeth was used to surprise visits from gods and monsters alike, but this particular god was the last one she ever expected to seek her out.

"Poseidon."

"At the moment." The little lines around his eyes crinkled. "It's almost a good thing the Romans didn't like me much – it makes it so much easier to stay in character longer."

There was nothing Annabeth could say to that. Talking about the gods' sudden personality problems just made her think of her mother, and she was the last person she wanted to think about at the moment. Not when she could swear she felt her mother's coin in her pocket even in a dream.

A brief, but awkward silence settled between them. This was the first time Annabeth had been so close to the sea god, and she honestly didn't know what to say or why he was even speaking to her. They only have one thing in common, and Percy wasn't present. That thought brought all her anxiety about the upcoming meeting with the Romans roaring back. They were leaving as soon as the ship was finished, and that would be any day now.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here, Annabeth Chase."

"A little, yes."

Poseidon sighed.

"I felt Percy's return, from wherever Hera was hiding him. It was enough to give me some much-needed clarity, and I've kept an eye out for him since. A couple of days ago, he was given a choice: he could return to the sea, and leave all this behind to start a new life," he said, sweeping his hand to encompass the shore and the camp behind them. "Or he could continue to the Roman camp, and face this new quest to save everyone once again."

Her fists clenched. Poseidon seemed to expect an answer, and she already knew what Percy would say, given his options.

"He chose the camp," she stated. Percy was too stupidly loyal to choose anything else, especially if it was phased that way.

Poseidon smiled. "Yes. I almost wish he had chosen the sea. It would be so easy to protect him that way. But I don't think he would be happy with that path, once he regains his memories."

"Wait. He still doesn't remember?"

That explained the way Percy had reacted when she and Grover had managed to contact him. He hadn't seemed to recognize Grover at all, but she thought he remembered her. Jason had regained his memories months ago. Why hadn't Percy?

Poseidon was watching her with an unreadable look on his face.

"Percy only surfaced a few weeks ago. He's starting to remember, or at least he was before he went beyond my sight. But he never once forgot you, Annabeth Chase. Whatever he remembered of you influenced his decision to join the Roman camp, and therefore complete whatever plans Hera has devised. By the time you reach him, I'm sure the Romans will be willing to cooperate."

"So he's safe at the Roman camp, then."

Annabeth was relieved. She knew there was a high chance of Percy doing the exact opposite of staying put like he had been told in the dream, but she had hoped he would listen for once.

"He's with the Romans."

That wasn't the same thing. But before she could ask, Poseidon continued.

"This is going to be the most difficult quest you and my son have ever faced, and not just because of the personal quest your mother gave you," he said.

"You know about it?"

Her hand drifted to her pocket. That cold feeling was creeping up her spine again.

"Yes." Poseidon's expression was grave. "What lies ahead is so much worse than you can imagine, and I do not believe there is a way to stop it from happening. I know my son well enough to know what choice he'll make when the time comes; Percy cannot leave the people he loves behind, even if it means he could save himself."

From the way he was looking at her, Annabeth had no doubt this choice had something to do with her.

"I have always hoped that Percy would avoid a hero's fate; that he would survive the prophecy and would be able to live relatively happily. But here we are, with Percy part of another prophecy and the Fates holding his life's thread again. My son would not have made it through the last war without you, Annabeth; you two work better together than apart. I wouldn't have thought it was possible for a son of mine to get along so well with a daughter of Athena, but you find strength in your differences. All I ask is that you help each other through this quest."

"I promise."

It was an easy promise to make. Annabeth knew they could handle anything: they'd had each other's back for years.

He nodded.

"You're a brave, resourceful demigod, Annabeth. Keep that in mind when the time comes."

"Thank you," she said, surprised.

"I'm glad Percy never listened to your mother whenever she warned him about staying away from you," Poseidon said, with an amused look on his face.

She tried not to wince. While Percy had never said anything about it, Annabeth had long suspected her mother had told him to keep his distance, and Poseidon had just confirmed it.

The beach was starting to disappear around them.

"You will remember very little of this dream, if at all. I'm sure you know my brother has declared that we're not supposed to have any contact with demigods at the moment. Just remember to keep each other safe. And good luck, Annabeth."

Before she could respond, the dream completely faded away.

In the morning she woke with the impression that the quest would be more difficult than ever, but she had already prepared herself for that; it was all in the planning. Trouble always seemed to find her and Percy on quests; but between the two of them they always managed to beat the odds.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


End file.
